Dave and the Girl
by Gemini's-Are-Badass
Summary: Dave Strider has a weird dream and then finds an even stranger photo from when he was five. The girl from his dream turns out to be real. He knows that something is weird. He is determined to find out where this girl went and who she is. Dave needs to find out why neither he or Dirk remember her. Will he find out the truth or will he run into a dead end? Humanstuck ft. my OC Luna.
1. The Dream

_The rain was pouring down and I remember how cold I felt. There was no one else around me. I was all alone in the rain. Then I heard something. It was faint but I know I heard it. There it was again. I started to follow the noise. It was something, but I couldn't make out exactly what it was. As I got closer the sound became clear. Something was being hit over and over again. I started to her someone else grunting as well. I got closer and closer and the sounds became louder and louder. That's when I saw her. She was holding a metal bat. No, she wasn't just holding it, she was swinging it. The bat was covered in red. Then I saw the body below her. The red on the bat and the girl was blood. I stood there, frozen, just watching as she repeatedly swung the bloodied bat at the body's head. Then she suddenly stopped. She was panting but even though she stopped swinging she didn't let go of the bat. Then she turned and I saw her. Her whole front was drenched in blood. She looked right at me with burning red eyes. I couldn't move. Or, I didn't want to move. Those eyes of hers, they were so similar to mine. Almost the same color of red. She got closer to me. Then she was right in front of me. I still didn't move. Her eyes looked right into mine and I saw the fire die down behind them. Then her hand was on my cheek. I felt the warm blood on her skin but I still didn't move._

_ "Your eyes, they're just like mine." She spoke. She had such a soft and sweet voice. I never thought anyone could have such a calming voice but she did. "I hate liars, so don't ever lie okay?" I nodded. Why do I feel like I know her? Do I know her from somewhere?_

_ "Who are you?" My voice sounded as calm as hers._

_ "My name is-"_

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!' Dave Strider bolted up from his bed at the sound of his alarm going off. He quickly slammed his hand down on the snooze button to shut that fucking god awful thing off.

"I'm gonna fucking kick Dirk's ass." Dave knew all too well that it was Saturday and therefore he did not have school today. He also knew that his brother, Dirk Strider, had purposefully turned Dave's alarm back on just to fuck with him. The blonde was going to go back to sleep but found it was nearly impossible. That dream seemed all too real to just be some random dream. He had to have known that girl. There was no way his dream would've been that vivid if he just made her up. Holding off on his anger, Dave made his way down to the living room where he found his brother watching TV. He stood right in front of Dirk, effectively blocking his view of the show he had been watching.

"Morning Dave, sleep well?" Dirk gave a grin. Dave wanted nothing more than to punch that grin of his face but he had other things on his mind than kicking his brother's ass.

"When I was younger did I know any girls that seemed off? Any girls that were weird or suddenly just up and left and I never saw them again?" Dirk looked surprised. He wasn't much older than Dave but the gap between them gave Dirk a better memory than Dave when he was younger. Dave was 16 and Dirk was 19.

"How far back do you mean dude?" Dirk moved over to let Dave sit down.

"Like, around the time I was four or five. Did I know any girls that seemed weird to you? Did you ever see me with a girl that had the same color eyes as me?" That got Dirk thinking. A girl with the same color eyes as Dave? You'd think Dirk or Dave would remember someone like that. Dirk racked his brain but nothing was coming to mind.

"No man, I don't remember any girl like that. Why are you asking?"

"Because I had this dream last night and it was way to vivid and detailed to just be some random dream. The girl I saw seemed all too real, like I knew her." Dave sighed and slung his arms over the couch. Dirk started to think again and then he remembered something that might help.

"We still have all our old photos from when you and me were little upstairs in the attic. Why don't we check them?" Dave had to admit, when Dirk put his mind to something other than fucking around, he could be pretty helpful. The brothers made their way to the stuffy attic. There were boxes everywhere, mostly of old clothes and other random shit they were too lazy to throw away. After digging around for a bit Dave finally found a pile of boxes labeled 'Photos'. "You said you were four of five, right?" Dirk was pulling out album after album. Damn, they took a lot of pictures.

"Yeah, we're gonna need to go back pretty far." After going through about six photo albums they finally found one that was in the right time range. Dave looked over photo after photo but found none that had the girl in them. It started to seem like Dave really did make her up when finally, at the end of the second album, he found one. There he was, five-years-old, and standing next to the same girl from his dream. She was holding a metal baseball bat and they were on a baseball field. "Bro look I found her!" He took the picture out and handed it to his brother.

"No way man. She really does have the same eyes as you do. How come I don't remember her though? You were five in this picture, I was eight. If I met her, and I more than likely did, I should remember her, right?" Both Strider's were confused. Who was this girl and why didn't either boy remember who she was? Dirk turned the picture over to see if maybe her name was written on the back with Dave's but only Dave's name was there in the caption 'Dave at the baseball field'. They looked at the picture again. Dave was smiling and so was she. Both were looking at the camera and Dave had an arm around her. They looked cute in the photo. She was wearing a white dress and Dave was wearing a baseball jersey. The girl's hair very dark, almost black. In that moment, Dave knew that something wasn't right. Something defiantly wasn't right. He wanted to know, no, needed to know:

Who was this girl?


	2. The Encounter

***Note to readers***

**Due to the fact that I seriously don't feel like making Gamzee a stoner he is going to just be sober in this story and not be a fucking asshole. Yes, I am keeping his face paint but he will be acting semi-normal. Sorry but I'm just being lazy. Enjoy the story though.**

_ It was sunny. The heat was just right and I was walking alone. There was a cool breeze as I walked along the sidewalk. Then I walked past a gate and was now standing on the edge of a baseball field. At first it was empty and I was still alone, but then it was suddenly filled with all these people. There was a game about to start. I didn't know where to go and as I looked around at the bleachers it looked like there were no more seats left. Suddenly I hear someone call my name._

_ "Dave over here!" I looked next to the bleachers and there she was. Sitting on a patch of grass on a blanket was the same girl. She was waving me over. I made my way to her and sat down next to her. She was smiling at me and for some reason I smiled back. "Glad you made it Dave. I almost thought you wouldn't make it and I'd be here all alone." I didn't say anything, only nodded. I heard a whistle and then the game started. I sat there with her and watched the whole game. I didn't know who the teams were at all but it seems she did. I didn't hear her though as she yelled out to the winning team. It was like my ears just shut off for a second just so I didn't hear the name of the winning team. Then she started to leave._

_ "Where are you going?" She looked back at me._

_ "We're going for a walk, remember? You said we could get water ice after the game." For some reason that made sense to me and I followed her. Next thing I feel is cold, cherry flavored water ice in my mouth. We're sitting on a bench at a park. I look over to her and see she has blue water ice. She looks over at me and gives me a blue tinted smile. Then I see three boys out of the corner of my eye. They were coming over here. I couldn't see their faces not even as they stood right in front of us. Their mouths were moving but I couldn't hear them. She was yelling, I could tell. She stood up still yelling. Why couldn't I hear any of them? Then I felt something splatter onto my face. My eyes suddenly refocused and I saw her swigging a metal bat again. It connected with the first boy's face. I saw blood coming out of his nose and mouth. Then she swung again and hit the second boy in the ribs. He was coughing up blood and fell to the ground. The third got a hit to one of his legs and I heard a sickening crack as his bone broke. I felt blood running down my face as she continued to bet the three with that same metal bat. Then, as she stopped, I saw something engraved on the side of the bat._

_Never Give Up on Your Dreams_

_ It looked like there was something else written after that but I couldn't make out what it said. Suddenly she looked at me with those fiery red eyes. She opened her mouth to say some thing and-_

'RIIIIIIIING'

Dave sat up on his bed and looked to the ringing clock. It was 6:30 am, and it was Monday.

"Great." Dave said with annoyance as he shut of that damn alarm. He had about 45 minuets to get ready and get his ass to school. Yeah, as if he could concentrate on anything other than the mystery girl who keeps popping up in his dreams. Dave threw on his usual clothes and made his way downstairs where Dirk already had breakfast put out. He sat down with a sigh.

"Had another dream about that girl?" That's Dirk, sharp as ever.

"Yeah, this time we were at a baseball game. For some reason she always carries around the same metal baseball bat. Last night I was able to see it had an engraving on it."

"Oh? What did the engraving say?"

"'Never Give Up on Your Dreams'. But there was another part that I couldn't see. I swear it was her name but for some reason it was blurry and I couldn't see it." Dave sighed again and took another bite of his toast. He heard Dirk hum from across the table.

"Well, you can worry about that when you get home because if you get your ass out the door now you're gonna be late for school." Dave's eyes shot to the clock and he saw that his brother was right. He grabbed his backpack and bolted out his front door.

"I hate it when he does that." Dave didn't live that far from the school but it was still far enough away that he could be late. As he rounded a corner he slammed right into someone. Both fell to the ground and before Dave even opened his eyes he knew just who he ran into.

"Hey fuckass! Watch where the fuck you're going next time!" That was no doubt Karkat Vantas' voice and colorful vocabulary. Dave opened his eyes and low and behold, he was right and standing right next to the cranky Cancer were two of his friends, Sollux Captor and Gamzee Makara. Dave stood up and held out a helping hand to Karkat who in return growled but took the help anyway.

"Sorry about that Kitkat. I was kinda in a rush." The pet name earned Dave a punch in the arm.

"Stop fucking calling me that you ass muncher!" There he goes again. Sometimes Dave wonders how Karkat even has friends with a mouth like his. Completely ignoring the now bitching Karkat, Dave turns to Sollux and Gamzee.

"Morning Captor, Makara."

"Thup Dave. KK, th-top yelling tho much. You'll throw out your voice. Again." Karkat did stop but that didn't stop him from grumbling to himself about Dave being an asshole.

"Dude, did you not get enough sleep last night? I can see the bags under your eyes." Gamzee poked at Dave's face and suddenly Dave remembered that he had forgotten his shades on the kitchen table when he ran out the door.

"Fuck!" He face palmed and let out a sigh. "No, I slept fine. Can't believe I forgot my fucking shades." He mumbled the last part to himself but that didn't stop Karkat from commenting.

"You and those fucking shades. I think this is the first time I've seen you without them and honestly I think it looks better. Now I know you actually show emotions." The four walked to school with Dave and Karkat arguing but that was normal. Once there though Dave had to deal with people constantly asking if he was okay or if he was sick. God he fucking hated it when he didn't have his shades, but then again it was also the dreams that have been sapping his sleep. Lunch couldn't have come around fast enough and by then Dave just wanted to fucking leave. Dave sat at his lunch table with a loud sigh, gaining the attention of everyone there.

"You okay Dave?" Came the voice of one of his best friends, John Egbert. Yeah the kid was kind of a dork but hey, he was okay in Dave's eyes. Without looking up Dave answered half heartedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." After taking a few tried to convince the two girls he sat with, Rose Lalond and Jade Harley, the four went on with their usual chatter. Although Dave was more focused on trying to figure out his latest dream. Why was she always carrying that bat and why was she always so violent? Better yet, why wasn't Dave scared of her? Before he could get much farther in his thoughts the bell for 5th period rang and Dave slowly made his way to his Chemistry class. The rest of his day seemed to just drag on and on and on until Dave was about ready to start ripping his hair out of his head when finally, FINALLY, the last bell rang. Dave couldn't run fast enough to get home. As he rounded the last corner, his house almost in sight, he saw something. No, not something, some_one_. His red eyes widened in shock as he looked over. She was standing right there. That girl was right there on the other side of the street. She was taller though and she looked older, but Dave knew it was her. He saw those same red eyes staring at him. Dave was frozen in shock, but then a car had blocked his view of her as it passed by and just like that, she vanished. Dave blinked a few times just to make sure. She was gone. Just as fast as she had appeared, she vanished.

_What the fuck is going on with me?_


End file.
